Wednesday Night PCW 8/19/15
(Video airs showing recap of last week’s show. Braun Stowman is shown joining the Switchblade Anarchy. The camera cuts to the center of the ring with Team PCW) SEGMENT 1: The members of Team PCW are all standing with mics. Sting begins to speak first. Sting: Is Stowman supposed to intimidate us? Ambrose, I think you’re forgetting that I took down the greatest villain faction in history. The NWO, remember that? If you think the Switchblade Anarchy is even half as good, then you’re in for a surprise. It doesn’t matter how old I am. I’m still one of the best this brand has to offer. Dean Ambrose, you’re definitely impressive. Your crew though, not so much. You’ve made a mistake, provoking this war. I’ve ended a world order, a tiny anarchy won’t be so hard. Look at my team, I have the most successful wrestler of all time, John Cena. I have the Samoan badass submission monster, Samoa frickin’ Joe. I have one of the greatest high flyers ever, Jeff Hardy. And to round it out, the animal, the leviathan, Batista. Batista steps up to speak. Batista: Exactly. You have the monster among men Braun Stowman. Sure, he has a good string of wins, but it’s against the rookies. How is Stowman going to fare against ANY of us? Jeff Hardy: Simple answer is he won’t. Samoa Joe: Exactly. Last week Braun you thought you could chokeslam me since you had your Anarchy pals there 1v5. Tonight, Braun, it’s gonna be me and you, one on one. Vince McMahon’s music hits and he comes out to a big pop. McMahon: Actually Joe it’s going to be you vs no one. Team PCW, you’re all going home for tonight. I want to give you all a break for the night. After all, Team PCW vs Switchblade Anarchy is a money-making war, and I need you all healthy for Spartan Wars. Tonight, the Anarchy gets to stay on PCW, but next week they’ll be sent home too. Point is, I want the fighting saved for the war to come in 2 weeks. John Cena: Now McMahon, you know I respect you more than anyone but I don’t want to miss anything. And believe me, we’ve all worked high profile matches in our careers. This battle with the Anarchy is more than that. McMahon: I do understand. And that’s why I’ve added this security measure to ensure everyone makes it to that battle. Sorry, but you’ve all got to go. McMahon walks to the back and the members of Team PCW all leave the arena. MATCH 1: Rusev vs Adam Cole - Rusev wins at 12 minutes with a Bulplex. Adam Cole puts up a good fight but Rusev ends up dominating at the end. After the match, Rusev grabs a mic. Rusev: THE RUSSIAN REVOLUTION IS COMING! The time of Rusev is coming near, and then you will all see that Rusev is the BEST on PCW!!! A Russian flag drops from the ceiling as Rusev poses over Cole. SEGMENT 2: Tyler Breeze vs Hideo Itami is announced for the main event. Dean Ambrose is backstage prepping Braun Stowman before his match when Paige comes in. Paige: Hey Dean, can I get a minute? Ambrose: Sure. Paige: So what do you think of Vince McMahon ejecting Team PCW for tonight, and the fact that you won’t be here on PCW next week either? Ambrose: I don’t care. Whether or not Team PCW is here is irrelevant. The Anarchy will continue to spread it’s message. All I have to say is that Anarchy rules. Team PCW is gone tonight because of Vince McMahon’s order. After Spartan Wars, though, the PCW will be gone for good… because of Dean Ambrose. Ambrose exits the room and Stowman goes out for his match. MATCH 2: Braun Stowman vs Colin Cassidy - Stowman wins at 3 minutes after hitting a chokeslam. After the match, Stowman hits another chokeslam on Cass. SEGMENT 3: Finn Balor comes out to the ring. Balor: Well, I think it’s clear that with ten of PCW’s best all at war at the forthcoming PPV, there’s no decent competition for the PCW Championship. Tyler Breeze, you’re delusional if you think that you are half as qualified to be champion as I am. I won this title in an elimination chamber. I defended it CLEAN against John Cena. Now Tyler Breeze returns from nowhere and think he deserves a shot? No way. I’d rather not defend this title at all. And I think I might just do that. Tyler Breeze’s music hits as he comes out to a huge pop. Breeze: I did beat you. I beat Jeff Hardy too. I’ve been a roll since returning, and let’s face it, you’re just scared. You hide your ugly face behind face paint. And frankly I think it’s time the PCW gets a respectable poster boy, and it’s time the PCW gets a champion that’s… gorgeous. Balor: Forget it pal, this match isn’t happening. Breeze: Actually, I just talked to Mr. McMahon, and it IS happening. That’s right. Tyler Breeze vs Finn Balor for the PCW Championship is OFFICIAL for Spartan Wars. It’s time for the reign of the demon to end and the era of Prince Pretty to begin. Balor drops the mic and holds the title up in Breeze’s face before walking out of the ring. Balor yells at Breeze from the ramp while Breeze poses for the crowd. MATCH 3: Shinsuke Nakamura © vs Baron Corbin - Pure Championship Medal - Nakamura wins at 8 minutes after hitting a Boma-Ye. After the match, Braun Stowman comes down to the ring and attacks Nakamura. SEGMENT 4: A vignette for Kazuchika Okada’s debut airs. Okada is announced for September 2nd. Solomon Crowe appears on the titantron. Crowe: The onslaught began in June. We’re in mid-August and it’s clear the Anarchy isn’t going anywhere. Team PCW may not be here tonight, but that doesn’t mean no one else suffers… We feel opposition. We feel the despair and fear from the others. Enzo Amore, to name one. You’re part of the future we’re fighting to protect but here you are trying to preserve the past… It’s perplexing. So let’s set the record straight. From now on, The Switchblade Anarchy fights ONLY for the anarchy. PCW will be ours. Once we vanquish the has-been Team PCW, the takeover will truly begin. The feed cuts black and Solomon Crowe comes out for his match. MATCH 4: Solomon Crowe vs Enzo Amore - Crowe wins an easy match at 5 minutes after hitting an elbow drop. After the match Crowe nails Enzo with a Scorpion Death Drop and mocks Sting. MAIN EVENT: Hideo Itami vs Tyler Breeze - Tyler Breeze wins at 18 minutes after getting out of the GTS and nailing Itami with a Beauty Shot. After the match, Finn Balor runs out and begins brawling with Tyler Breeze. Balor goes for the Bloody Sunday but Itami makes the save, hitting Balor with a running knee. Itami helps Breeze up when suddenly the Switchblade Anarchy runs in through the crowd. Stowman takes Breeze down with a chokeslam, while Ambrose drops Itami with Dirty Deeds. Crowe and Styles roll them out of the center of the rirng while Corbin throws an Ambrose a mic. Ambrose: So we’re not going to be here next week. That’s fine. This was just a preview of the carnage to come after Spartan Wars. Anarchy will take over, and then no one will be safe… Let’s put it this way - EVEN if Team PCW wins, who’s going to stop us? We’re not going for the win, we’re going for the complete and utter annihilation of anyone who opposes us. Anarchy rules. The show ends with Ambrose picking the PCW Championship off the ground and throwing it out of the ring, with the Switchblade Anarchy posing over Itami, Breeze, and Balor.